The Book of Life
by WebMonster
Summary: Sequel to The Memory of A Girl. The gang is back to stop yet another spirit of evil, but this time a few dark secrets of the Book of Life will be revealed. They set off on another wild adventure and Emma finds a crush along the way. I used to be Rosie Starships :
1. Christmas Visit

**_Christmas Visit_**

**Long Chapter :)**

You know, I am supposed to be on vacation. Seriously. I mean, this is my winter break! That means having fun and mentally recharging on this upcoming semester at Alfea… which isn't going to be easy. But in reality; I have to finish my lessons from my cousin, Siera, who is awesome when she wants to be, and attend some Christmas Eve ball that my parents are hosting. Though I would rather be up in my room and taking a long well-deserved rest.

My friend Jayden tried to cheer me up by saying, _"Well at least you're lucky enough to spend Christmas in a castle where people wait on you hand and foot. I have to go home to all of my little sisters.." _And he was given a punch by his sister Karen, which made me laugh. Well, first of all, there is nothing so great about living in a castle.

I have to wake up at a certain time, my hand-maids are annoying, I can't choose what I want to wear, I have a terrible curfew, and I barely have enough time to hang out with my friends who I'm missing so badly right now… But If I listened to Blaire correctly, all I have to do is a puppy pout for my father to give in. How lucky would I be? But I guess I'm not alone really. My baby nephew, Thomas(or Tommy), is offered the same service..though he's as cute as a freakin' button! And Tommy's 3rd birthday is on December 27, which is very close by.

And that'll explain all the wrapped presents coming to my home from almost every Mongolian, and neighboring kingdom.

It was December 22, the day cousin Seira finally stops with her lessons to go back home. THANK GOODNESS! I think I was going mad with all things I had to remember; like which fork to use, what dress to wear at the proper time and event, and even how to properly speak to people. Don't get me wrong, I love Seira. She's only older than me by 4 years but she's very beautiful. Sitting up in my newly built room, I slammed my alarm clock down to stop it's head-aching ring. It was 7:30 and I knew it was only a matter of time before my two hand-maids, Arabella and Isabella, came knocking on my bedroom door. _Knock-knock. _"Ugh.." I groaned to myself as I fell back into my pillows. "Come on in.." I spoke as awake as I could.

In comes rushing the twins, holding a tray of breakfast, though I could easily tell them apart. Arabella is a redhead while Isabella is a blonde. "Come now princess," Isabella said as she stood next to my limp body on my white canopy bed, her blonde hair draping around her shoulders. "Duchess Seira will be leaving before noon, and your parents want to talk to you. You have to eat quickly." she said, I slowly sat up.

"Can't I take a longer nap? I won't tell if you don't.." I tried with a smirk as I tried to lay back down. Arabella sat the tray of food beside me.

"Sorry your highness, the king and queen will not be happy with your absence." she said. The two began to pull me out of bed and I followed Arabella to the dresser where she began to brush my hair.

I sighed as I looked at the redhead in the mirror. "You know, I can do this by myself. You guys can go check on Tommy while I can get dressed on my own." I told them, I heard Isabella snort.

"It's our job, princess. And Prince Thomas hasn't woken from his sleep yet."

Arabella finally dropped the brush back on the dresser and fluffed my black hair, which I quickly put into a long ponytail. Turning around to see the outfit of the day: A black cashmere tank top and a pair of jeans. I told my parents that I'm not into wearing dresses that much, finally they agreed.

The french door of my bedroom opened up to a tall figure with brown hair, smiling as she leaned on the door to close it. "Ladies, I'll take it from here." said my sister Blaire with a soft smile. I sighed with relief as Arabella and Isabella followed one another out the door.

When the door closed I flopped back down on the bed and bit off a piece of the toast on the tray. "Blaire, I don't know how much more I can take..." I spoke tiredly. I heard her chuckle as she sat next to me on the bed. "Chris, what are you talking about? I thought you would've loved the life of a princess.." she said as she stroked my bangs out of my face.

"I do, I just want to sleep in for once." I told her. "Without anyone setting my alarm clock to eight am in stead of eleven." I sat up.

"If you wake up that late, you'll miss mom's surprise for you." Blaire said as her brow knit up, making me crack a smile on my face. "What surprise?" I asked her.

She stood and walked towards the door. "You'll have to get dressed to find out." she said as she looked back, her hand on the door knob.

"Blaire just tell me!" I tried. she closed the door behind her. "Meanie.." I murmured.

"I heard that!" she said from outside, making me giggle.

...

After a while of getting ready and finishing up breakfast, I walked outside of my room and saw Blaire standing there with Tommy beside her. She looked at me up and down with a smirk on her face. I slowly stepped closer to her. "You look so pretty, Chris." She smiled.

"Thanks," I blushed back. "Now what's the surprise?" I asked, I can't stand not knowing things... sometimes.. Blaire snickered and said, "I only told you that so you'd get up." she admitted. I stomped my flat at her, a smile was on my face because I couldn't believe she tricked me.

"That was mean and I going back to bed.." I said as I turned. "I'm kidding Christene, come on." Blaire giggled. I turned back around with a smirk on my face. "You are not funny at all Blaire." I told her, I felt tiny hands grasped my legs and I heard Tommy say, "Morning!." I saw him looking at me. Dang it, why is he so cute? Tommy had deep brown eyes like his father, and dark brown(almost black) hair. I bent down to him and squished his face until he made fish lips. "Good morning Tommy, you're up really early." I told him. He nodded. There are only a few words Tommy knows how to say and one is, _Morning!_, but it's still cute.

On the way to the throne room, I saw how decorated everything looked. There was thick red garland strips hanging all around the spacious area, two round garlands on the entrance doors, a huge Christmas tree in the far corner. Just waiting to be decorated, and the chandelier shone brightly above the room. I saw my mom talking to Seira as her servants went to take her bags outside. Tommy scurried from us over to them shouting, "Morning!". Seira giggled and pat his head. Mom turned to me and smiled. "I see you're up bright and early this morning." she said.

"Yeah, I'm such an early bird." I said sarcastically, Blaire snickered as she picked up her son. Mom chuckled. "I know, but you know the ball is in two days and there is still much to get done." I nodded, Seira came up beside her. "So a while ago, I've had a dress made for you. And it's finally done, I really want you to see it." she said, I smiled and followed her down the hall.

We stopped when we made to her guest room. She pushed the doors open and walked me to the closet. "Close your eyes please.." she said politely. I slowly closed them and cracked them open a bit to peek. "No peeking." she said sternly. I sighed and fully closed my eyes. I heard her rummage through her closet and finally the noise stopped. "Okay you can open them now." she said, awfully cheerfully.

I opened my eyes to see a gown. A white strapless sating gown. It was beautiful, I really loved it. "Wow, this is beautiful." I said, shocked. She giggled. "I'm glad you like it." she said.

"I love it!" I hugged her, didn't I mention she's awesome? Then there was a knock at the door. Walking in was Arabella, guessing that she came to take more of Seira's bags. "Duchess Seira, everything is ready." she said. I looked back at her. "Aw, you're leaving now?.." I said. She hugged me once again. "Don't worry, I'll be back in 3 months for your lessons."

And just like that, I can't wait for her to leave. "Oh..yeah.." I smiled awkwardly. Seira walked out of the room and Arabella came closer. "And there are visitors for the princess." she said and took the dress from my hands. Visitors?

I walked out of the room and made my way back to the main room. Seeing my four friends standing with smiles on their faces, especially Mallory. "What are you all doing here?" I asked them as I came closer. "I thought you guys went home for winter break.."

"We did but then your mom gave us a call and told us about the Christmas Eve ball," said Karen. "You seriously thought we'd miss it didn't you?"

I giggled. "So you all are staying here?" I asked, they moved aside to show a pile of bags sitting behind them. "Yay, we can have a sleepover! I've never had one before." said Emma. Emma is a witch-turned-fairy. When we first met her, she was sort of evil but now we accepted her as part of our group since she helped us defeat Merdelia. "Oh my.." gasped Mallory. "You have so much to learn child.." she said, trying to do a voice like Miss Faragonda.

I cracked a bigger smile. "And even better, we get to get ready for the ball together!" Melissa cheered. The rest of us cheered with her and ended in giggles. I helped them carry their bags to my room, where we immediately began to talk about everything that happened since winter break started. We're so eager to see each other a lot because our boyfriends are stuck at Red Fountain. They've already graduated a month before us and we haven't seen them lately after that. And with Derek becoming king, we haven't had much time together either.

And to past time, we even started writing down our New Year's resolutions. And I think mine was the longest because I tend to screw up... a lot.

_MY NEW YEAR'S RESOLUTIONS, BY: Christene, Age 19._

_I will stop playing with my hair._

_I will practice keeping my tiara from slipping._

_I will never fall asleep in Griselda's class again._

_I will stop getting so distracted during lessons at home and in class._

_I will try my best to walk properly in heels._

_I will stop trying to be so lazy in the morning._

Okay, the last one I'm seriously trying hard at.

After a while it was getting late, and we've already changed into our pajamas. I would seriously love to see the twins wake me up early tomorrow morning, because one of us (Mallory) hates being woken up. Not to be mean, but it would seem slightly funny to me. Plus, in the morning my father would be back from his meeting at the royal court and he promised that we'd decorate the Christmas tree.

I don't know how but I can already feel that this year is going to be great.

**Please review an honest opinion on this first chapter, thanks.**

_**~WM**_


	2. Carols, Cocoa, and Cuties

**_Carols, Cocoa, and Cuties_**

It was near the afternoon when the girls were outside. It was cold like any other winter day, and there was a light sheet of the snow that had fallen in the middle of the night. They were outside in the garden pavilion trying their very best to build a snowman. "It doesn't look so bad.." said Melissa as she cocked her head to the side. Emma pulled down her knit hat and cocked her head the same way. "When you look at it this way..." she agreed.

When they turned their head upright, the bottom half of the snowman was lumpy, and the middle had a piece broken off from Chris accidentally denting it on a fall. "Aw, what a nice way to say that he doesn't look like a crackhead!" Mallory said sarcastically as she sat the smallest ball, the head, on top of the sculpture. The girls stood in a line in front of the snowman, looking at it with approving faces. "Oh wait!" said Karen as she stepped up to the man, her hands glowing when she waved them. A black top hat appeared on it's head, and a green scarf wrapped around it's ice cold neck. She stepped back to the girls and folded her arms as smiles grew on their faces.

"Frosty the Snowman!" Chris shouted. Mallory snickered. "More like Frosty the Crackhead Snowman.." she joked, Melissa swatted her arm with her gloved hand. "Ow!" Mallory cried.

There was the sound of a cell phone ring. Everyone checked theirs but it was Melissa's who was ringing. "Excuse me.." she said as she went off to talk to her caller. While she talked the girls began giggling and lightly throwing snow. Karen grabbed the top hat from Frosty, scooped up a lot of it, and sat the entire had on Chris's head. "Shit, brain freeze!" she shouted as she threw the hat off her head and listened to the girls loud laughs. Melissa turned to them and pressed her phone to her shoulder. "Guys!" she whispered loud enough to make them stop. "That was Michael, he said him and the guys are coming to the ball!" she whispered with excitement.

Mallory, Chris and Karen giggled at the thought of seeing their boyfriends again, except for Emma. "Derek too?" Chris asked. Melissa turned back around and put the phone back up to her ear. She murmured a few words before turning back around and saying, "He said that Derek probably wont make it. Sorry.." she said, Chris's smile dropped a bit. But lightened. She was still spending Christmas Eve with her friends. "That's okay." Chris smiled back at her then Melissa continued her phone conversation.

"Love you too, Mikey.. Bye." Melissa cooed into the phone before hanging up. The girls snickered at the little nickname she gave him. "Mikey?" Karen was the first to speak. Melissa laughed along with them. "Shut up! We wanted to give each other nicknames..." Melissa blushed.

"Oh, and what's yours?" Emma asked.

"...Melly.." Melissa blushed even harder. The girls cooed. "Aw!"

"That's actually kind of cute." Karen told her. Mallory snickered. "It really is, but if you ever call Michael 'Mikey' in public and he still kisses you, I'll just laugh. Period." she admitted with a smile on her face.

"Hey guys, we should probably get back inside. My dad should be back by now so we can decorate the tree!" Chris smiled.

"Alright let's go!" Emma said. But when Chris turned to leave, Melissa held the girls back. "What's up?" Mallory asked her. Melissa waited until Chris was a little farther away from them to say it. "Derek is going to surprise her. He got her a special Christmas gift." she explained.

"Oh how romantic!" Karen smiled. "What's the gift?"

"Michael didn't tell me, but he said it's special." she told them. "He said to keep quiet until tomorrow. That means you Mallory." she pointed her finger in her friend's face.

Mallory's mouth fell open, an offended look. "Guys! Come on!" Chris shouted, she was halfway out of the pavilion. the girl began racing after her, mindful of the ice.

When they made it back inside, they took off their snow covered coats and jackets, wiped off their boots, took off their gloves and their hats. For Chris , she just shook the snow out of her hair. After hanging them on hooks, they made their way down the long corridors of the castle. Mostly all of them were wearing turtle necks and jeans, except for Melissa with her girly skirt, stockings, and snowbank boots. "So how many presents will actually fit under the tree?" asked Emma.

"Well on the count that most of them are for Tommy, half of it." Chris replied.

"Where are our presents? You did get us something for Christmas, right?" Mallory said, Chris smirked.

"Yes I did get you guys something." She said with a look at her friend. "And where is it!?" Mallory almost shouted.

"Hidden away from you." Mallory stuck out her tongue when she said that. "I was planning on giving them to you guys when winter break was over, I didn't know you guys were staying here." Chris explained.

"Well that's fine, you really didn't have to get us anything." Karen shrugged. They saw servants bringing in boxes of decorations and Chris's father walking towards them with a smile on his face. "Hello girls," he said as he pulled his daughter in for a hug. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." They all said back. They followed Timothy towards the tree. "So dad, how was the meeting?" Chris asked as she began pulling out decorations from the boxes.

"Oh, just like every last one of them. Boring, and ending in an argument." Timothy sighed.

"Ooh, what'd you argue about?" Mallory jumped in. "That I cannot tell you Mallory." Timothy told her. Mallory pouted as she stuck a green glittered decoration on the tree. "Aw, poo..." she said to herself.

"I couldn't wait to come back home." Timothy said as he began to wrap a gold garland strip around the tree, which Melissa helped him with.

"Glad for you to be back home dad." Chris smiled. After a while of decorating, Talia and Blaire decided to join them too, the tree was almost finished. Too bad, Tommy was out for a nap. He would've wanted to put the angel on top of the tree.

"Would you girls mind singing Deck the Halls for us, please?" asked Talia. Emma jumped happily. "Yeah, let's do that. I love singing Christmas songs!" she cheered.

"Alright, no more pixie stix for you missie!" Mallory joked, getting a few giggles out of it.

"I guess we can sing that." Karen nodded. "Ready?...1..2..-"

_Melissa:_

**_Deck the halls with boughs of holly,_**

**_Fa la la la la, la la la la_**

_Emma:_

**_Tis the season to be jolly,_**

**_Fa la la la la, la la la la_**

_Chris:_

**_Don we now our gay apparel,_**

**_Fa la la la la, la la la la_**

_Mallory:_

**_Troll the ancient yule tide carol,_**

**_Fa la la la la, la la la la_**

_Karen:_

**_All the stars have come out to shine so bright,_**

**_On this Christmas night..._**

**_We can share this special time so.._**

_All together:_

**_Deck the halls with boughs of holly,_**

**_Fa la la la la, la la la la_**

**_Tis the season to be jolly,_**

**_Fa la la la la, la la la la_**

**_Sing we joyus, all together,_**

**_Fa la la la la, la la la la_**

**_Hope the North Pole gets my letter,_**

**_Fa la la la la, la la la la_**

Timothy, Talia and Blaire clapped. And the tree was just about done. "That was beautiful girls," Talia clapped. "Can you please sing another?"

"Sorry, Ms. Chris's Mom, but my vocal..stuff is really tired out." Mallory said as she grabbed the angel from the box.

Everyone giggled as Mallory climbed her way up the ladder, softly putting the angel at the top, completing everything. "Well that was fun." Karen admitted, everyone agreed. Just then, Isabella came in holding a tray fill with mugs of hot cocoa.

"Princess, here is the cocoa you wanted." she said. Chris and the girls lined up to grabbed their mugs, leaving a few remaining ones on Isabella's tray. "Cocoa? What is cocoa?" asked Timothy. Chris lowered the mug from her face, revealing a small chocolate mustache. "Oh daddy, you don't know that hot cocoa is?" she asked him.

"No.." said her father. "It must seem good because you got a little something..right there." he pointed at his upper lip, giving the hint to his daughter.

After wiping off her mustache, Chris stood next to her father. "Come on, try it." she suggested. Slowly he took his cup and sipped it. When he lowered it, everyone's heads turned. "So?.." Chris rose her eyebrow.

timothy slowly nodded his head. "I like it." he smiled, everyone clapped. "Yay, you had you're first hot cocoa.." Blaire smiled with her mother.

"Someone take a picture!" shouted Mallory.

"Okay, can I have it back now?" Chris asked, reaching out for her cup. Timothy pulled it back. "Oh no, it's mine." he said as he continued to drink. "Dad, give it!" Chris laughed as she tried to pry the cup from her dad's hands. Just then another servant walked in the room. "Your majesty," he spoke. Timothy wiped off his chocolate mustache before anyone could notice. "Sir Jacob is here." he said.

Dad stood a cleared his throat. "Thank you." he nodded, the servant bowed and left.

"Yay, Jake is here!" Chris cheered. Melissa looked at her in confusion. "Who's Jacob?" she asked.

"Seira's brother." Chris replied.

"Seira, your cousin that gives you lessons? She has a brother?" Karen asked. Chris nodded as she began to follow her parents down the hall.

"Whoa, is she's beautiful, Jacob must be GORGEOUS!" Mallory sang, the girls giggled as they followed far behind.

When they made it, they hid behind the corner. Seeing Chris's tall cousin who had black hair and amber colored eyes, it made Emma blush. "Welcome back nephew." Timothy smiled as he gave Jacob a pat on the shoulder. In the few years Chris has been home, she's only met Jacob a few times and she learned that he's a very fun person.

"It's glad to be back uncle. I tried to get here before my sister left but I guess I'm a little too late.." Jacob rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well that's alright." Said Talia as she pinched his cheeks lightly. "It's still nice to have family over for Christmas."

"You're right about that Aunt Talia," Jacob said as he moved on, getting a hug from Blaire. "Where's Tommy?" he asked.

"Sleeping, thankfully. But I wanted him to help decorate the tree." Blaire said. Jacob pouted. "What? You already decorated the tree?" he asked.

Emma giggled. "What's so funny?" whispered Mallory. "He asked like you.." Emma said quietly. Melissa and Karen snickered with agreement.

"Chris!" Jacob smiled as he gave his cousin a high five. "Dude.." Chris laughed.

"Well if you'll excuse us. Timothy and I have some last minute preparations to plan out. Chris introduce him to your friends." Talia said as she and her husband walked off.

"I'll go wake up Tommy. It's almost time for dinner." Blaire said as she went the other way.

"Alright well..come on." Chris said as Jacob followed her back down the hallways where Melissa, Mallory, Karen and Emma scurried back down to the tree and acted as if they were laughing about nothing.

"Guys, this is my cousin Jake." Chris said, the girls turned around and acted surprised.

"Nice to meet you." said Melissa.

"Merry Christmas!" shouted Mallory.

Chris looked at them suspiciously. "What's going on here?" she asked them. The shook their head quickly. "Nothing!" they said simultaneously. Shrugging her shoulders, Chris introduced everyone. "Jake these are my friends Melissa, Karen, Mallory, and Emma." All waved but Emma, who was blushing.

"Hi?" Jacob said to Emma, she still said nothing.

"Okay I'll just let you know what she's thinking," Mallory stepped in. "He is GORGEOUS!" She sang again, earning double smacks from Emma and Melissa. "Ow.." she pouted.

"Okay..well I'm going to settle down. I'll see you guys at dinner." Jacob waved as he left down the hall. When he was fully gone, Chris whispered to Emma. "You like him don't you!?" she said with a devious smirk on her face.

"W-what..no. I don't.." Emma blushed even brighter. "Girl, you are seriously head over heels. I mean, you were practically drooling." Karen laughed. Emma held her hand to her lips. "Almost.." Karen made clear.

"Well I think you should go out with him, Jake's a really cool guy." Chris told her. Emma looked down at her feet and smiled to herself.

**I hope you all liked this chapter, I got bored and put a song in there. But if you want to see the version of Deck the halls that the girls sang, the link should be on my profile. Please read and review, thanks!**

**~WM**


	3. The Ball

_**The Ball**_

I woke up the next morning, excited. It was December 24, Christmas Eve, and the ball was tonight. But no matter how happy I was, I still felt a little awkward. Maybe it was because I didn't have a date? Or because I'm probably scared of feeling like a third wheel, or in this case, the ninth wheel. All my friends are going with their boyfriends, and even if I do ask Jacob he'll probably reject me. Even worse, I bet he'll ask another girl before I get a chance to.

It looks like I was the last one to wake up, no one else was in the room. I wonder where they all had gone. Without hesitation, I quickly began to put on my white tiger t-shirt, red shorts, black low converses, and put my black hair in a ponytail. I scurried outside of the door and closed it behind me, running into someone. Very unexpectedly, yet surprising, I ran into Jacob. "Hi..uh..Emma?" he spoke to me, he remembered my name.

I nodded. "Yup..that's me.." I tried hard not to blush. "Were you on your way to breakfast?" he asked me.

I shook my head slowly. "Actually I was looking for my friends." I managed a small smile. Jacob smiled a bit. "Well I could help you look for them if you want?.." he suggested, that's when I blushed. I couldn't help it! He's just so sweet..looking...

"Uh..fine." I said. Then, we began walking down the hall together, quietly. My heart was fluttering on the inside, but I tried my best to keep cool. "Chris told me that you all go to Alfea." Jacob said. I partly giggled. "Yeah.. I've been there for two years now."

"Oh so are you almost near graduation yet?" he asked.

"Yes. I can't wait. I'll be able to go back home."

"Surely you'll say goodbye to your friends first." Jacob chuckled, I laughed a bit. "Of course, I wouldn't really forget about them.." I smiled.

"Emma, do you have a lot of friends?" Jacob looked at me.

"Except for the four I have now, no. Not many anyway.." I said. I heard him clear his throat. "How about a boyfriend? Do you have one?" he asked. I turned my head and met his amber eyes, and then I felt my cheeks burn.

"N-No, I don't have one.." I smiled and began playing with my fingers as I looked back in front of me. "Oh..." I heard him say. For a moment there was an awkward silence. Then I heard sounds of giggling and laughter as I spotted Mallory, Karen, Melissa and Chris up ahead. I ran up to them, leaving Jacob behind. "Where were you guys? I've looked everywhere for you.." I said, they were smirking. For a reason I had no idea about. I noticed Mallory was holding a silver tray of toast and jam.

"We went to go get breakfast.." Karen spoke. "Why didn't you wake me?" I asked, wanting to know their answer.

"You looked so peaceful and we didn't want to wake you." Chris smiled.

I heard footsteps as Jacob appeared next to me. "I see you found everyone.." he smiled at me, but did I see blush? "I'm just gonna leave you guys alone." He began to walk off then turned back around. "Emma, you're going to the ball tonight, aren't you..?" he asked me.

I nodded at him, my cheeks full of blush. "Yes..why?" I took a step closer.

"Um.. nevermind.. I'll see you there.." He said before quickly walking off. I looked back at the girls, smiles from one side of their faces to the others. "What?" I asked them.

"He freakin' likes you!" Melissa cheered, quietly so he still couldn't hear. I didn't smile or giggle with them. "That's not the problem here.." I said, my arms were folded.

"What's up?" Mallory asked.

"You guys left me alone! I thought everyone had disappeared or something!" I shouted at them. "And why'd you leave me alone with Jacob?" I asked, a little more quietly.

"Oh you mean why'd we leave you in the room on purpose, knowing that you would hurry out to come and find us but accidentally run into Jacob. Then end up talking and eventually liking each other even more!?" Karen said, followed by a gasp. "How clever do you think we are?"

"Ha ha" I laughed sarcastically at them. "That was still mean.." I said. Mallory stepped closer to me, holding out the tray between us. "Go on take some...you know you want some apology toast.." she smiled lightly when I quickly took one and bit off of it.

The girls giggled and eventually put a smile on my face.

_(End POV)_

...

Many towns people were already arriving. Filling the main room of the castle with women in their beautiful dresses and gowns, and men in their dashing tuxes. Even children looked perfectly dressed since they were invited as well. As for the group of girls, they were still in Chris's room. Karen wore a pink ball gown that had a silk top and was laced in the back, her blonde hair was in a high ponytail with curls hanging from the ends. Melissa had just pulled the strap of her black dress onto her shoulder. It had a beautiful rose design on the skirt part of it, and it was floor-length. Her brown hair was straight with two braids on each side, flowing into one in the middle.

Emma wore a vintage blue gown that was similar to Karen's, but much different in design, with her black hair tumbling down her back in curls. And Mallory had on a purple taffeta dress which was also strapless like the most of them, and her brunette hair was bone straight going past her shoulders. And with Chris and Mallory both being princesses, they had on their crowns to complete their outfits. "Well it looks like we're all ready." Chris said as she brushed down her white dress and flipped a black curl over her shoulder.

"Yes, I'm ready to kick this ball's ass!" Mallory cheered in.

"You know, in a way, I'm sure that didn't sound right." Emma told her. "But aside from the jokes, I'm ready." She smiled.

"Yeah, ready to dance with Jacob for the rest of the night." Melissa smirked as they all walked out of the room.

"Will you guys stop making fun of me about that?" Emma pouted. Mallory snickered. "Okay, but I know something else we'll be making fun of.." she smiled.

"What?" Karen asked her.

"Hmm, Melissa have you seen Mikey anywhere yet?" Mallory asked her, laughs bursting through her lips. Even though she was laughing with the rest of them, Melissa still swatted her arm.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. " Melissa shook her head. They finally entered the main room where a few people stared and few bowed at them. Many people were dancing to the fine music, some were talking, and then Chris noticed her sister and her husband, Damon, dancing together. Damon's been teaching at Red Fountain so she hasn't seen him a lot lately. But when he saw he saw her, he waved and she waved back.

"Any clue where the guys could be?" Karen asked around. The girls shook their heads. "I'm not sure but I think Mallory just found your brother." Emma told her as she spotted Mallory hugging and kissing a blonde boy, Jayden. Karen seemed shocked. "What..? She was here two seconds ago, how does she move that quickly in a dress?" Karen folded her arms.

"You need to spend less time worrying about people babe.." Karen heard behind her as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She blushed before turning around to see Tyler, her boyfriend who knows the right way to scare the crap out of her sometimes. She began kissing his cheek before smacking his shoulder. "Don't scare me like that!" she shouted at him. "Oh, well, Merry Christmas to you too." Tyler smirked back.

Emma, Chris and Melissa stood together. "Wow, that's two down. Two more to go." Emma said. "Are you sure it isn't three more? What if Jacob wants to dance with you?" Chris asked her.

"I'm pretty sure he's dancing with someone else by now.." Emma nearly smiled.

"Do you not remember what happened this morning?" Melissa asked her. "Come one Emma, it's a party, stop acting so low." She told her.

"Hey Melly." Said Michael as he wrapped his arms around his girl. Melissa grabbed him in a hug. The girls cooed at the nickname he just called her. "Mikey!.." Melissa sighed, then there was a burst of laughter. They all turned to see Mallory covering her mouth as she laugh. Melissa sent her a death glare and Mallory shrugged it off.

"Melissa's right Emma. Don't be so low, it's Christmas Eve. Have some fun before I hurt you." Chris said with a smile as she touched her friend's shoulder. Emma giggled. "Okay I will, but only because it's Christmas." Emma said as she turned around, running into someone again.

"Hi Emma." Jacob smiled. "You look beautiful." He said, making Emma blush harder.

"Thanks.." Emma managed to say without her voice sounding shocked. "Would you like to dance?" Jacob asked her, he already had her hand in his. Emma nodded and followed him. The girls watched and stuck out their tongues when Emma looked back at them when Jacob pulled her over.

"Who was that?" asked Michael.

"Jacob, my cousin." Chris replied.

"And he's going out with Emma now? Does everyone in our group have to be a couple?" Tyler joined in. "Hey, she couldn't help it! Jacob is GORGEOUS!" Mallory sang again, the girls giggled.

"Will you ever stop doing that?" Karen asked her. Before Mallory could answer her, another song started to play. A waltz. They spotted Emma and Jacob dancing together, which was cute.

"Come on, let's go dance." Melissa said as she tugged on Michael's arm. "What about Chris?" Mallory wondered out loud. Chris gestured them to go. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Just go." She said, letting her friends walk off and into the middle of the dance floor. Jayden turned back to her.

"Oh Chris, someone's here for you." He said to her.

"Who?" Chris took a step closer. "Walk around, I'm sure you'll find him." He said before turning back around to Mallory.

Curious, Chris began to wander around. She past many people who greeted her with a bow, and even a few children. Then she began to feel a small tug on the bottom of her dress. She turned around to see a small child, a boy, carrying a small red wrapped box with a green ribbon. She bent down to him. "Hi." She smiled.

"Hi, your majesty,...um..Merry Christmas." He smiled. Blushing lightly, Chris took the present from the boy. "Wow, thank you." she smiled as she began to pull the ribbon.

"No!" the boy shouted at her. Chris looked back down at him. "Please, princess, could open it on Christmas Day?" he asked, Chris nodded. Before she could ask his name, the boy ran off to play with the other children that were here.

Chris stood straight, tapping her fingers on the sides of the box. Wondering what was inside was killing her. But she didn't want to open it after the boy said not to. She figured that she would take it to her room, so when she comes back she can do all her worrying when the ball is over. She made her way back to her room, sat the box on her bed, and walked back out as quick as she came. She still wanted to find whoever was there to see her.

"Hiya." said a voice, that made Chris jump fro being startled.

**Yeah, I kinda like this chapter, hope you all like it too. Please read and review! Thanks!**

_**~WM**_


	4. The Ball 2: Feeling

**_The Ball 2: Feeling_**

"Hiya." Said a voice that made Chris jump from behind. Turning around, she saw the same brown hair and green eyes that she's been wanting to see for a while. He had a smile on his face and looked awesome in his black tux. "Derek!" Chris exclaimed as she leaped into his arms, letting him hug her tightly. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before asking, "Merry Christmas, baby, are you enjoying the party?" so nonchalantly. Chris folded her arms. "Don't act so casual with this, I've missed you so much." She said, Derek sighed.

"I know, I've just been so busy lately and-"

"Too busy to call me?" Chris asked him as they began walking back. He chuckled. "Well..yeah. But it's not like I didn't want to, I could never find the right time too." He told her. Chris nodded with agreement. "Plus, I did want to surprise you with something." He smirked.

"Really? What!?" Chris asked him, getting excited. "You already got it." He smiled, Chris was confused.

"The little boy, I asked him to give that present to you." Derek explained, Chris nodded. "Oh.." They both chuckled and held hands. "Yeah, I got something I hope you'll like. I'll be leaving after the ball anyways, I thought I'd give you something to remember me by." Derek said, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"You know, a kiss could always work too.." Chris blushed at him. He smirked and leaned in. Before their lips barely touched, Mallory had the nerve to shout, "Chris! I see you've found him!" she said with a knowing laugh afterwards. Chris stomped her heel. "Mallory!" she shouted back, angrily.

"Well excuse me for spreading holiday cheer!" Mallory shouted back, Chris shook her head to keep the giggles from coming out. "I am so sorry about that." Chris said, wrapping her arms around his neck. And right when she leaned in, another voice called out to her.

"Chris!" said Emma as she ran down in her blue gown. "Crap.." Chris whispered with a pout.

Emma panted when she made it over to her. "He likes me, he really does! And I'm not sure about this but I think he asked me out. But I'm not sure because we were dancing and the music got really loud and-" she spoke quickly, Chris calmed her down.

"Please, Emma," she said as she grabbed her shoulders. "Talk in English. What did he say?" she asked. Emma sighed, taking a breath, and started over. "He said that he wants to meet me outside in the garden tomorrow morning. And then after that, we'll go into town." She smiled.

Chris smiled too, but hers dropped quicker. "Wait..did you tell him that you and the girls were leaving tomorrow afternoon?" she asked her, Emma gasped.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no! I forgot!" she freaked out, Chris giggled. Derek stepped in, resting his hand on Chris's shoulder. "Who is 'he'?" he asked.

"Chris can you tell him? I'll get too embarrassed if I tell him now." Emma asked, ignoring Derek's question.

"Yes, as long as you promise to stay calm about it." Chris told her, Emma nodded slowly. "Alright then." Emma said as she turned back around, walking back to the party. Murmuring things along the way.

"Okay, what's going on?" Derek asked his girl, seeming concerned. Chris turned to him. "Emma has a crush on my cousin Jacob." Chris told him.

"Oh…" Derek said. Chris grabbed his hand. "C'mon, you can meet him." She said, dragging him along with her down the corridor. Derek stopped and she looked back.

"Yeah, I can meet him..after we dance" he smiled. Chris nodded with him as they walked back, seeing their friends on the dance floor and joining them was nice. The guys would hold them by the waist, while the girls spun around in their dresses. Feeling as happy as can be.

In the middle of the dance, Chris had introduced Derek to Jacob. They seemed like they were going to be good friends, thankfully. And not that Jacob would have a problem with it but.. since Emma has such a big crush on him, him and the guys are gonna have to get along perfectly or else they'll have problems.

Then suddenly, the girls felt a shudder run down their spines. It was a very negative feeling that had them worried. They made their way into their own group. Melissa had a hard time escaping from "Mikey" since they both were still dancing together, but Mallory had nerve to pull them apart. "That was so rude Mal," Melissa told her.

"Hey, you've known me long enough." Mallory shrugged. "But did any of you feel that?" she asked the question all of them were thinking.

"Yeah, it felt..weird.." Karen replied. "Do you think something's wrong?" she asked, the girls gave each other looks. They didn't know for sure, which made them worry even more. "Come on girls, you guys can't spend all night just talking. Have some fun" Jayden said, letting his arms pull Mallory closer.

"They're right.." Chris said. Her lips finally brushing with Derek's.

"Yeah, we might as well enjoy it while it lasts since we'll be back in school in two days.." Melissa added.

Mallory sighed. "If only this week was a bit longer..."

So they all went back to enjoying themselves, but couldn't shake that feeling. They felt something terrible was going to happen and they really wanted to figure it out.

**Sorry for not updating yesterday! Please review! Oh, and I know it's a little short..**

**_~WM_**


	5. Music Box

_**Music Box**_

_A/N: Okay, I know I'm supposed to be updating every day, but here's where I went wrong… I went to see The Odd Life of Timothy Green, and played a very addicting game the rest of the day. The game is called "The World's Hardest Game" play it if you want to. Read on! _

My friends and I woke up, lovestruck from last night. Which was amazing! But we were ready to spend our last few hours together before they leave. Melissa pulled open the curtains of my window and some sunlight covered the room, revealing the snow that lightly fell. It was Christmas Day and it was obvious everyone had gotten something from that special someone. Everyone would meet by the tree this morning to open presents, well, mostly Tommy. But then again, I couldn't help but wonder what was in that present that the boy gave me last night. I know Derek told him to give it to me, but I was still a little curious.

"Just open it already Chris." Said Karen as she put her blonde hair in a ponytail. "The boy said don't open it until Christmas." She stood near me. I gently held the sides of the red box.

"I know, I'll open it soon though.." I said and managed a smile. I hard Mallory make a sound of disbelief. "Really? I bet as soon as we leave you'll run right back here and tear open that box." I giggled.

"But anyway, since we're on the topic of presents…" I began, opening my closet door and grabbing stuff of the top shelf. I heard a squeal. "Yay our presents!" Mallory cheered. "Finally!" I turned around and gave her the first present since she was the most excited at the moment. I had gave her a pair of purple headphones since she apparently loves to blast music back at our dorm. She nearly cried. "Oh Chris you really are my best friend!" she said. I giggled and reached for the next gift.

I gave the next one to Karen. I was a sketchbook that said "I Draw In COLOR" on the cover. Karen loves to draw and she's fantastic at it, so I thought this would be of good use. "Thanks so much Chris." She smiled. Next I went over to Emma. I got her a case for her cell phone, since she's always dropping it, and a charm bracelet. "Thanks, this is just what I need!" Emma said, immediately slipping the case on her phone with a smile afterwards.

And last, but not least, I went on to Melissa. She giggled. "Chris you really didn't have to get me anything." She smiled.

"Pfft." Said Mallory. "Stop lying Melly." She smirked at her, Melissa just rolled her eyes. I shook my head at her and continued. I gave her a pink notebook with a rose pen. She loves writing stories in her school books a lot so I thought I'd give her one of her own. "Thanks Chris." She looked up at me. Everyone seemed to be enjoying their gifts.

"How did you get all this stuff?" Karen asked me. I shrugged my shoulders. "I've been saving a lot of money towards Christmas presents this year. And I know it's not something big.."

"Are you kidding? You gave me what I needed." Emma said as she stood, her phone slipping from her lap and onto the floor, not even cracking. "See!" she picked it up happily. I laughed.

"I'm glad you all love them then." I smiled, the pulled me in for one of tightest hugs I've ever gotten. I almost forgot to breath for a minute or two. When we let go, we thought it was time to go down to see everyone else in my family open their gifts.

I followed them out the door, and stepped a few steps back when they were gone. I couldn't help it. I looked back to see if my friends were still there, then I made my way over to my gift, pulled the ribbon off and opened it. It was a pretty box inside. A blue and velvet lined box. There was a small key inside it's lock already, so I turned it. The top slowly began to open and a wonderful tune was heard. It was a beautiful sound that put a smile on my face. And I noticed other things in there too.

A small heart shaped necklace. It wasn't like my blue one, but it was slightly better. And a small piece of paper that had a heart with the letters _D+C_ written inside and on the back of it said, "I love you". I closed the box, putting everything back inside and putting the key in my pocket for safe keeping. But I couldn't take the smile off of my face. My door suddenly opened again to see Karen. I turned around so my back hid the present. "Chris are you coming?" she asked me, I nodded slowly.

"Yes, sorry." I smiled awkwardly following her out of the doorway. Seeing all of my friends ahead of us, we ran to catch up.

Finally making it towards my family, Blaire, Mom, Dad, Tommy, and Jacob. They stood on while Tommy sat on the floor with his first present of the day, it was as big as he is. He ripped off the wrapping paper as fast as he could which had me laughing, and he pulled out a teddy bear. "Wow!" he cheered. Everyone was laughing at how freaking cute he was being. He squeezed the bear in a hug and it said _I Love You! _, making his smile grow wider.

The rest of the morning was filled with holiday joy. Everyone stayed with smiles on their faces since friends and family were together. And then, the girls were ready to leave. It would only be two days before we see each other back at Alfea, but I think I'll die of boredom before then. "It was really nice having you girls stay here." Said mom, the girls smiled at her.

"It was nice being here." Melissa said back to her. "Bye bye!" Tommy waved at them, and they couldn't take it.

"Aw, bye Tommy." Karen said as she pat his head. Blaire giggled. "I'll see you guys in a few days." She said and waved as I walked them to the door.

"Have a safe trip back." I smiled. They looked back at me. "Bye Chris!" they all smiled. I had to say, it was really nice having them here. Even Jacob was a little sad to see them leaving, probably because of Emma. Gosh, those two…

"This has been a wonderful Christmas, don't you think girls?" said dad as he had both me and Blair next to him. I nodded. "The best." I told him.

"I agree, and I know Thomas does too." Blaire giggled and watched her son play over with his toys and presents. I went over to Jacob who had a plain look on his face.

"What's up?" I asked him. He sighed. "Nothing, I was just having a good time with your friends here."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll see Emma again. I bet she'll talk about you when I see them again." I snickered knowingly. He folded his arms. "How would you know that I was talking about Emma? I could've been talking Karen or Melissa." He said.

"Dude, you're such a terrible liar." I laughed, he playfully ruffled my hair and laughed with me.

I made my way back to my room, grabbing the music box and lying on my bed. I couldn't help but listen to the song again, it was so soothing. Soothing enough that I had fallen asleep listening to it. I woke back up feeling strange. The same type of strange the girls and I felt last night. It was n awkward feeling and I couldn't stand not knowing what it was. But I knew somehow I would eventually find out.

**Yeah, this chapter is finished. I mostly told you guys what I gave all my friends for Christmas in this chapter, tee hee, and if you want to hear the music box's song the link is in my profile. I might put a few links on my profile every now and again because I was probably to bored to actually type it down. But thanks for reading, please review!**

_**~WM**_


	6. New Teacher, New Couple

_**New Teacher, New Couple**_

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I've been sick. And on most fanfics that I've been reading during that time, lots of people are getting sick too. Well I hope this makes up for it. Oh, and MissSophix, yes you can call me webby. :)_

I carried my bag down the hallways of Alfea. It was good to be back, but I'm missing Tommy's birthday. Today was December 27 and I'm stuck at school. He was crying when I left and that isn't how I wanted it to be, but I promised to call him once I get my stuff back in my dorm. It really made me gloomy to see him sad…

Just then I felt someone run into me, almost knocking me to the floor. "Oops! Sorry Chris.." said a girl. I turned around to see Courtney, one of Karen's sisters. It was good to see her again. "It's cool Courtney," I smiled. "How was your break?" I asked her. She began skipping. "It was great! I missed being back home with my family." She smiled. This was Courtney's first year at Alfea and Karen and the rest of us have been helping her through a lot.

"But why didn't you come to the ball? Karen did tell you right?" She nodded. "Yeah, I knew. But I wanted to stay home. I had to help out with all of my little sisters." I nodded with her. She was always so bright spirited.

"Well I have to go back to my dorm. See ya around!" Courtney said before walking back down the hall. I chuckled, I guess seeing Courtney happy brightened my mood a bit. Continuing down the hall, I finally stopped at my dorm. Twisting the door knob open to see a certain boy standing near the open window. He had familiar black hair and amber eyes, and a smirk on his face. "Look who it is!" he said sarcastically, walking over to me.

I dropped my bag on the floor and knit my eyebrows. "Jake, what…?" I said, sounding surprised. "Dude, I just left this morning, how'd you get here before I did?!" I asked him.

He snickered. "Blaire made me a portal. And I'm beginning to think that it's the fastest transportation now." He said. Like that wasn't already true. I shook my head with a smile on my face. "What are you doing here anyway?" I wondered.

"Oh yeah!" he said cheerfully. "I forgot to tell you.. I'm going to Red Fountain now…" I bounced. "Really, that's awesome!" I cheered, but then stopped.

"Wait, aren't you supposed to be over there instead of here at Alfea?" I asked him, my arms folded. He sighed. "Yeah, but I thought I'd come and tell you the news first." He smirked.

"..You didn't come to see only me..did you?.." I asked him knowingly. It was clearly obvious who he came here to see. His cheeks looked lightly burned from my distance. "W-what are you talking about _Christene_?" he asked me, using my full name.

"Tell me _Jacob_," I said, taking a seat on the sofa and crossing my legs. "Is it a girl with…black hair and green eyes?" I asked him. He shook his head without a smile or smirk. "Does her name begin with an 'E'?"

"No I didn't come here to see Emma. Like I said I only came here to tell you the news." Jake said sternly. The door opened lightly and a girl's head poked through. "Hey Chris, I'm back-" Emma's black hair tumbled down as she cocked her head to the side, looking at my cousin standing in our dorm.

"Jacob?" she said to him, he brushed his hair back with his fingers. I smirked and sat back to watch the show. Emma came in and dropped her bag where I left mine. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Yes Jake, what are you doing here?" I snickered and tried to act surprised. He sent me a glare and I shoved it off. "Well..Like I was just telling Chris.. I'm going to Red Fountain." He smiled, blush covered his cheeks.

Emma smiled. "That's great! Now we get to see each other more often.." blush soon covered her face. My cell phone rang, breaking the peace. I snickered as Jacob look at me with an angry face. "Excuse me, I have to take this," I said, making my way to the door. Turning back around I said, "Don't do anything while I'm gone.." I said to both of them.

Emma stuck out her tongue and I returned the favor as I walked out to answer my phone."Yo.." I spoke lightly as I put the phone to my ear.

"Hey Chris are you here yet?" she asked me. "No why?" I wondered. There was a pause. "COME OUTSIDE RIGHT NOW THERE'S SOMETHING AWESOME YOU NEED TO SEE!" Mallory's voice ringed in my ear. I winced and asked, "What's with all the yelling?"

"Oops, sorry, just come outside!" she said again before hanging up. I rolled my eyes as I pressed my hand to my ear.

Walking outside, I saw Miss Faragonda talking to some guy, and my group of friends standing together watching them. I walked closer to them and said to Mallory, "So, what's the awesome thing that I need to see?"

She pulled me aside along with Karen and Melissa and pointed. "Look!" she smiled. Her finger was pointing at Miss Faragonda and that guy she was talking to. But after a while of staring, I noticed that the guy was extremely handsome. Maybe this was a little awesome to see. "Who is that?" I said joining them in their gaze.

"He's Professor WizGiz's substitute teacher.." Melissa sighed. Karen squeaked. "We have him as our first class tomorrow, yay!" she smiled.

"Not to be mean, I love WizGiz as a teacher, but I hope he stays away for a long while.." Mallory smirked.

The girls and I giggled and finally turned away. "So you were the first in the dorm?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah," I nodded. "But I realized Jacob was there too." I told them. "How'd he get here?" asked Karen.

"He said Blaire made him a portal. He said that he came to tell me that he's going to RF, which is cool." I smiled. Melissa nodded with me. "Yeah it is, wait until Emma hears about that." She smirked.

I giggled. "She knows already, I left them two alone back in the dorm." Karen's eyebrow rose. "Whoa, you left them alone? Who knows what they could be doing up there.." she said.

"I do." Mallory said a smirk on her face. She was looking back at Alfea, and since our room window was open you could see my cousin and my friend kissing. It was shocking and funny at the same time and I didn't know which to react to first.

**Sorry for the long wait. I really hope you guys like this chapter, there should be a part 2 to this chapter next time I update. Please review!**

_**~WM**_


	7. New Teacher, New Couple 2

_**New Teacher, New Couple 2**_

_Orry for the wait. School started last Tuesday and homework has been a mess. 8__th__ grade is as hard as I thought it would be.. ugh.. But the Brightside is that I actually do have a handsome teacher. And he is also presented in this story! :) And I just got back from a day of long, long errands with my mom so I had free-time, finally. Here you go! :)_

Jacob had kissed me right there on the spot. I had no idea how it happened, but I'm kind of surprised. One thing's for sure, he took my breath away. I opened my mouth to say something, but no words came out. He put his head in his hands. "Sorry Emma," he said to me. "I didn't mean to…I..I.." he stammered.

My face felt hot. "It's okay.." I finally spoke, not looking at him though. "No really.. I didn't know what I was doing.." he said. I kept telling him it was okay but I felt the urge to kiss him again. I only needed something to get me out of this embarrassing moment. And as if on cue, my four stupid friends burst through the door. "What the hell guys!?" Mallory shouted. I froze. _Did they really see us?.. _I wondered to myself. I'm pretty sure Jacob was thinking the same thing.

"Unbelievable!" Chris added. "I left the room and told you don't do anything while I'm gone!" Karen turned to her. "Chris you are a terrible babysitter.." Melissa snickered before asking. "Yu guys didn't notice that the windows were open?" she pointed behind us.

I felt my heart stop, they really did see us. I looked over to Jacob who was laughing awkwardly. "Well, I think it's time to go to Red Fountain." He said. Chris waved her arms as a portal opened and he quickly stepped through. "Look, all I want to know is what were you guys up to?" Mallory stood closer to me. The girls followed behind her after closing the door. I let out a sigh. "Honestly, guys, I don't know. We were just talking and then he kissed me. That's it." I told them.

"Are you sure that's all that happened?" Mallory asked. I knit my brows. "Of course, why would I lie to you guys?" I wondered. "I don't know. I just thought that when someone is that handsome you might've wanted him all to yourself. I know I would.." she explained, a smirk slid on her face as she threw her bag over her shoulder.

"Wha..You're dating my brother!" Karen added. Mallory snickered. "True, but hey." She laughed. Melissa shook her head. "What are we gonna do with you?" she asked us. Chris, Karen and I giggled. I saw Chris dig in her pocket for her cell phone and dial a number. "Hey guys, let's say happy birthday to Tommy. I promised I would call him." She said, putting her phone on speaker. Karen cooed. "Yay, Tommy is three today…" she giggled.

Answering the phone, Blair said, "Hey little sis.." Chris smiled. "Sup big sis, the girls and I want to say happy birthday to Tommy."

"Oh hold on then." She said, then there was a lot of muffled noises. We all exchanged looks, wondering what she was doing until the door opened and a little boy came running through. "Auntie! Auntie! Auntie!" he yelled, clinging himself to Chris's legs.

The girls and I laughed as Blaire walked through the door. "You brought him with you?" Mallory asked her. "He begged me actually. He was so sad that Chris didn't say Happy Birthday to him this morning." She explained. Chris lifted her leg. "Happy birthday Tommy." She said to him, he giggled his cute laugh.

"Tommy, how old are you?" I bent down to him. He put up three of his small fingers. "Three!" he yelled out. The girls and I laughed, he was so freakin' cute! "So did you see Jacob this morning?" Blaire asked us. "Boy did we.." Mallory said as she grabbed the boy from Chris's leg and played with him on her side. Blaire looked puzzled. "Huh?" she said.

"We'll tell you about it later." Chris told her. "Right now, you need to know that we have a new substitute teacher." She added. Blaire sat down. "Really who?" she asked.

"We don't know his name but he is so cute." Karen sat next to her. Blaire laughed at us. "You guys are so silly. The man is probably much older than you guys." She said. The doors of our dorm soon opened to Miss Faragonda. The woman walking in with a smile on her face and a tall man behind him.

"Hello girls, nice to have you all back." She said. "Good to be back Miss Faragonda." Melissa smiled back at her.

"What brings you here headmistress?" I asked. The woman moved aside to show the tall, handsome, man behind her. "This is Professor Delancy. He will be covering for Professor WizGiz for the week." She explained to us. "He wanted to speak to you girls personally."

"Why?" Karen asked him. "Well I heard about you all and the Book of Life and I just wanted to meet you guys in person." Said Professor Delancy. The girls and I exchanged excited looks, while I noticed Blaire crossed her arms.

"Good, I'll be in my office. And I will see all of you bright and early tomorrow morning." Said Faragonda as she exited. "Bye bye!" Tommy called after her. As soon as the door closed, Professor Delancy took a seat. "Scott Delancy." Said Blaire. Professor looked at her, confused. "Scott Delancy, it's me. Blaire." She said flatly, her voice was a near steel tone. It made me wonder what got her mood so low.

Professor Delancy stood with a smile and hugged Chris's sister, but she didn't hug back. Her arms were still folded. "Blaire how are you?" he asked her, she didn't reply. He chuckled a bit. "Still don't want to talk to me huh?" he asked her, she didn't reply. He cleared his throat and began walking towards the door.

"Sorry girls, but it seems that I have to get ready for class tomorrow.." he said. "But weren't you gonna ask us questions?.." Chris called after him. "Maybe tomorrow. Good day." He said, letting the door shut behind him. Chris turned to her sister.

"Dude, what was that all about?" she asked her. Blaire sighed. "It's nothing.." she said plainly. "That was not nothing. Why haven't you been talking to him?" Karen asked.

"I said it was nothing." Blaire said, standing up from her seat. "Come on Tommy, it's time to go." She said, picking up her son and making her way towards the door. Chris followed behind her. "Blaire and Professor Delancy…" Mallory murmured. "To me it looks like they used to be a couple." She said.

"Come on Mal, we can't get into other people's business. Plus, she said it was nothing so we should just take her word for it." Melissa told her. "Woah, wait." I spoke. "We can't get into other people's business? Where was that sentence when Jacob and I kissed!?" I asked them. "It was different for you at the time." Karen said, resting her hand on my shoulder. I frowned to keep from laughing. "Seriously."

"Well I think we should all unpack before something else happens." Chris said, grabbing her bag from the floor. "Yeah, something else she doesn't want to miss." Karen giggled, following her. "Guys, when I older and have kids, remind me never to leave them with the babysitter." She pointed at Chris, laughs bursting through her lips.

"Shut up Karen." Chris snickered back at her.

**Okay so, yeah, I hope you guys like this. I do have a real teacher named Scott Delancy and he is ****handsome****. Don't believe me, ask all the girls in my class including my algebra teacher! Anyway, please review long comments. I LOVE LONG COMMENTS. Thanks for reading :)**

_**~WM**_


	8. Author's Note

**_Author's Note_**

I'm sorry that this isn't an actual chapter, but I want to let everyone know that because of Hurricane Sandy, I might not be able to come back online for a while. I'm pretty sure my power will get knocked out, but if it doesn't, I will be back on as soon as I can.

Thanks for understanding,

**_~WM_**

**__*This will be deleted the next time I post***


End file.
